


哥哥

by owllwo



Series: 哥哥 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: 哥哥 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655491
Kudos: 3





	哥哥

全圆佑不让金珉奎上他的床。  
金珉奎怎么也想不通，他不就比全圆佑小一年？怎么搞得好像跟未成年人谈恋爱。  
有几次他都洗完澡穿着宽松的浴衣侧躺在全圆佑床上，露出成年人健美的胸肌来，全圆佑也只是把空调调低几度，把被子给他掖好，轻声叫他早点睡，自己搬着手提电脑跑到隔壁房间去了，直到金珉奎睡着都没再回来。  
最过分的是，金珉奎第二天洗衣服的时候都没发现洗衣篮里的衣服有什么不对，除了有汗臭，别的什么痕迹都没有。  
总不能是游戏打太多性功能下降了吧。金珉奎被自己的猜想吓得衣服都拿不住。眼泪差点就要掉出来，这么帅的哥哥怎么就性冷淡了，金珉奎紧张地跑去房间里找正在打游戏的全圆佑，被全圆佑按着脑袋一把推出去，“小孩子脑子里都想些什么。”  
他跟全圆佑身边的好友再三确认的全圆佑确实是从身体到心灵都非常正常的普通男青年才放下心来。  
那既然如此，全圆佑为什么不跟他做呢？  
金珉奎站在咕噜咕噜的炖锅面前发着呆，全圆佑在房间里叫他帮自己拿一袋草莓牛奶。他关了火，从冰箱里拿了牛奶剪开，小跑着送到房间里。全圆佑头也不抬，手在键盘上动的飞快，只是张开嘴，金珉奎把牛奶拿到他嘴边，全圆佑闭嘴咬住，从鼻子里发出一声谢谢。  
金珉奎想着汤也炖得差不多了，也不再去厨房，身上的围裙也没脱，就坐在全圆佑身后看他打游戏。打游戏的全圆佑专注得仿佛精神抽离，金珉奎戳戳哥哥的脸，平常大概率会躲开的人这时候投身于游戏纹丝不动。  
习惯性看看房间地板的珉主妇此时发现全圆佑的电竞椅轮子下压着一张纸，他推推全圆佑的肩膀，“哥起来一下。”全圆佑叼着牛奶就站起来了，刚好游戏中场暂停，手离开了键盘但眼睛没离开屏幕。  
金珉奎把纸捡起来扔进垃圾桶，看全圆佑还站着不动，不禁觉得好笑，他故意把椅子往后拉了一点，自己坐了上去，拍拍大腿，“坐。”  
全圆佑也就这么坐下来，在感受到不一样的质感以后从鼻子里哼了两声，扭了两下当作抗议，又重新把精神投入到游戏中去。  
金珉奎手环着全圆佑的腰，下巴搭在全圆佑的肩膀上。天气突然变热，全圆佑今天已经换上了宽松的短袖，因为游戏姿势的问题，肩膀用力程度不同，一边的领子塌下去露出肩膀和锁骨。金珉奎看着看着就无聊起来，开始研究全圆佑的锁骨。  
宅男全圆佑不怎么出门，所以皮肤光滑白皙，金珉奎近距离观察了一会儿就忍不住上嘴了。他张大嘴轻轻咬了一口，留下一个印子，全圆佑惊呼了一声，随即马上关了语音，金珉奎笑起来，在牙印的中间又留下一个吻，还用力吸出了声音。全圆佑嘴里的牛奶差点咬不住，金珉奎伸手去托，恶意地挤压了一下，牛奶从嘴边溢出来，浅粉色的液体顺着下颚线一路滑到锁骨的凹陷。金珉奎用手去擦，把有点黏手的甜味液体在全圆佑的皮肤上涂开，意有所指地说，“哥好色哦，都流出来了。”  
“金珉奎你别——”“不要。”全圆佑试图把他推开，金珉奎却抱的更紧，“哥真的不想要我吗？”他的声音听起来好委屈，“我怎么样都可以的，就算哥想上我我也可以的。”“我没有……”全圆佑一时竟说不出来什么，手上的动作也停滞了，语音里队友开始讨论为什么他的人物不动了。  
金珉奎趁全圆佑发呆的间隙手伸进全圆佑的裤子里，全圆佑猛地要站起来被金珉奎一把捞回来按在电竞椅上。金珉奎还贴着他的耳朵说话，“但是不管是我上哥还是哥上我，哥总得硬起来再说吧？”

全圆佑最后的挣扎是把金珉奎带到床上，他看着金珉奎从他的床头柜里拿出润滑剂和避孕套，“你什么时候在我房间放了这种东西？”金珉奎爬过来亲他，“那早了，我每次来哥房间的时候哥都跑到别的房间去玩游戏，当然不会知道。”金珉奎拿着润滑剂抬起头来，眼睛亮晶晶的，“今天可以我先上哥吗？我一定会让哥爽的。”  
妥协只需要一秒钟，谁能抗拒大狗狗呢？  
等到金珉奎终于扩张完毕把阴茎插入全圆佑身体的时候，全圆佑已经被金珉奎顶得喘不过气来，甚至都还没开始动。全圆佑下意识地想往后退去，被金珉奎掐住腰抓过来。  
金珉奎下身跟着说话的节奏慢慢运动起来，一下一下顶弄着敏感的腺体，细小的快感慢慢累积。全圆佑逐渐适应了节奏，半闭着眼睛发出舒服的哼声。  
金珉奎却在全圆佑某次反射性地收缩后穴后突然停下了动作，表情看起来好像在忍耐什么。可能是快射了。全圆佑这么想，安抚性地摸了摸金珉奎的脑袋，“不用忍没关系的。”“真的可以吗？”金珉奎用鼻子蹭了蹭全圆佑的脸，“可以。”全圆佑的声音有点沙哑，随即就被金珉奎突然加快的冲撞顶得说不出话。  
“哥里面真的、好软好热……又好紧，太舒服了哥，我没办法我忍不住了……”金珉奎贴在全圆佑耳边说话，声音听起来都有点哽咽，“珉奎、珉奎等一下”全圆佑试图说话都被撞得断断续续，只能勉强叫出金珉奎的名字，为什么小孩的体力这么好？在恍惚中全圆佑这么想，过度的前列腺刺激到眼前都出现白光，金珉奎还抓住了他的性器撸动，前后同时的冲击让他几乎没有脑子再去想别的。  
他感觉自己好像在虚空里经过了很久很久才恢复神智，等他清醒过来以后第一个意识到的还是金珉奎在亲吻他的嘴唇，他勉强撑起身子来，金珉奎才从他身上起来。  
“你居然没带套？”全圆佑不敢相信地转头看着床头放的整整齐齐还没拆封的安全套，金珉奎的体液还从自己的身体里慢慢流出来，滴在床单上。“啊忘记了……”刚才还很兴奋的大狗狗突然萎靡下来，全圆佑叹了口气，自己站起身来往浴室走去，金珉奎紧紧地跟在后面，“作为补偿我帮哥清洗吧？”全圆佑放他进了浴室。  
“下次等到我操你的时候我一定要操晕你小子。”

END


End file.
